fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 068
At the Center of the World II Synopsis Allison continues her intense duel with her best friend, TJ to the excitment of the crowd. When Allison's Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier is destroyed, she responds by summoning her most powerful monster "Amarillo Storm Dragon." TJ must bide his time, and endure "Storm Dragon's" overwhelming effect until he is able to bring back "Hyper Psychic Blaster." As Allison was able to evolve her Black Luster Soldier into "Super Soldier," he evolves "Hyper Psychic Blaster" into "Hyper Psychic Blaster//Assault Mode." Due to the effect of "Supreme Intellectual Order," Allison does not bother looking for an Action Card. TJ empowers his evolved monster with "Psychic Sword," giving it the power to destroy "Amarillo Storm Dragon." "Hyper Psychic Blaster's" new effect inflicts severe damage to Allison, defeating her. Allison embraces defeat, and she hugs TJ on an incredible duel. They part ways promising to advance to the quarterfinals for a rematch. Meanwhile, in the Volcano Zone, Aamira defeats Neil. Featured Duels Allison Kingsbury vs. Terryl Dexter *''Duel continues from previous episode'' The Field Spell is set to "The Nordic Lights." TJ has 1000 LP and two cards in his hand. He controls "Cyan Cyberbrain" (5) and "Psychic Prodigy" (1) in his Left and Right Pendulum Zone respectively. Allison has 4000 LP and one card in her hand. She controls "Envoy of Starlight" and "Envoy of Moonlight" in her Left and Right Pendulum Zones, and "Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Turn 5: TJ TJ Pendulum Summons "Risebell" from his Extra Deck in and "Psychic Commander" ( 3/1400/1200) from his hand Attack Position. TJ tunes "Risebell" with Psychic Commander to Synchro Summon "Psychic Nightmare" in Attack Position ( 6/2400/1800). TJ uses "Psychic Nightmare's" effect to guess a card in Allison's hand, and he guesses monster. Allison reveals "Fleuret Dragoons" in her hand, which allows "Psychic Nightmare" to gain 1000 ATK (2400 > 3400). "Psychic Nightmare" attacks and destroys "Super Soldier" (Allison 4000 > 3600). Upon destruction, "Super Soldier" allows Allison to Special Summon a "Gaia the Fierce Knight" monster from her hand, Deck or Graveyard and she revives "Charging Gaia" from her Graveyard in Attack Position (2300/2100). Turn 6: Allison Allison Pendulum Summons "Amarillo Gale Dragon" ( 7/2500/2000) in Attack Position. Allison overlays her two Level 7 monsters to Xyz Summon "Amarillo Storm Dragon" in Attack Position (2700/2500). Xyz Summoned with a "Gaia the Fierce Knight" monster, "Storm Dragon" gains ATK equal to the ATK of that monster (2700 > 5000). "Storm Dragon" attacks "Psychic Nightmare;" TJ finds the Action Card "Avoid," which he uses to negate the attack. At the end of the Battle Phase, Allison uses "Storm Dragon's" effect to detach an Xyz Material to return all other monsters on the field to the hand and inflict 800 to TJ as damage for each card. "Psychic Nightmare" returns to TJ's Extra Deck and TJ takes 800 as damage (TJ 1000 > 200). During the End Phase, "Psychic Nightmare's" ATK returns to 2400. Turn 7: TJ TJ Pendulum Summons "Risebell" from his Extra Deck and "Reticent Psychic Medium" ( 2/600/800) from his hand in Attack Position, TJ uses "Reticent Psychic Medium's" effect to Special Summon a Psychic-Type Tuner monster from banishment upon Pendulum Summon, selecting "Esper Girl" in Attack Position. TJ uses "Esper Girl's effect to banish the top card of his Deck. TJ tunes "Risebell" and "Psychic Medium" with "Esper Girl" to Synchro Summon "Psychic Lifetrancer" in Defense Position ( 7/2400/2000). TJ uses "Esper Girl's" effect to return the banished card via "Esper Girl" to his hand. Also "Psychic Medium" inflicts 800 to Allison as damage (Allison 3600 > 2800). TJ uses "Lifetrancer's" effect to banish "Esper Girl" and "Hyper Psychic Blaster" from his Graveyard to gain 1200 LP (TJ 200 > 1400). TJ switches "Psychic Nightmare" into Defense Position. He sets one card. Turn 8: Allison "Storm Dragon" attacks and destroys "Psychic Lifetrancer." Allison uses "Storm Dragon's" effect to detach an Xyz Material to force TJ's monsters back to his hand then inflict 800 to TJ for each Special Summoned monster returned by this effect as damage. "Psychic Nightmare" returns to TJ's Extra Deck (TJ 1400 > 600). Turn 9: TJ TJ finds the Action Card "White Monsoon", which he uses to destroy "Envoy of Starlight." TJ activates Continuous Trap: "Brain Hazard," to Special Summon "Hyper Psychic Blaster" from banishment in Attack Position. TJ activates "Assault Mode Activate," sacrificing "Hyper Psychic Blaster" to Special Summon "Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode" in Attack Position ( 11/3500/3000). TJ equips "Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode" with "Psychic Sword," effectively giving it 2000 ATK as the difference in LP between Allison in TJ is at least 2000 (3500 > 5500). "Hyper Psychic Blaster" attacks and destroys "Storm Dragon" (Allison 2800 > 2300). "Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode's" effect increase TJ's LP by "Storm Dragon's" while Allison takes damage equal to "Storm Dragon's" DEF (TJ 600 > 5600; Allison 2300 > 0); TJ wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Allie's Duels Category:TJ's Duels